Challenger
is the two hundred and twenty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 47th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview The practice match against Date Tech is now into the eighth and final set. Karasuno continues to employ their newly learned techniques and finds them effective even against the iron wall. Ultimately, Asahi breaks through three blockers to clinch the final set, ending the match with 4 wins and 4 losses. Plot The match has progressed halfway into the eighth set, and fatigue is gradually taking its toll on the players. Tsukishima, in particular, has run out of energy after moving around more than usual and miscoordinates an attack with Kageyama. Afterwards, Tanaka attempts a straight spike in which he tricks the blockers into guarding a cross with his misleading run-up and spiking form. He succeeds in fooling the blockers but hits the straight out of bounds. A while later, Futakuchi drives his serve into the net, resulting in a score of 18 - 16 in favor of Karasuno. When it's Hinata's turn to serve, Coach Ukai utilizes this chance to sub in a pinch server. Although he notices Yamaguchi's eagerness, Coach Ukai decides on Kinoshita after seeing him hiding and avoiding eye contact. Despite being a nervous wreck, Kinoshita executes a service ace with his jump floater after Date Tech messes up their receives. He hits his second serve out of bounds and is switched out afterwards. Coach Ukai encourages Kinoshita by acknowledging his ability to score but warns him not to pull the vanishing act again. The set eventually reaches a score of 23 - 21 with Karasuno leading. Onagawa makes a net-in serve that Daichi barely saves in time. Kageyama and Hinata waste no time to perform their minus-tempo quick, but Aone successfully blocks the spike. Nishinoya lands the first touch of the rebounded ball and passes to Kageyama for a set. Meanwhile, the rest of the spikers prepares for a first tempo synchronized attack. However, everybody is surprised to find Hinata running a minus-tempo instead of blending in with the rest. Koganegawa is determined to stop Hinata and moves to block even before seeing the toss. He immediately realizes his mistake when Kageyama sends the toss to Asahi on the left. Koganegawa attempts to make a second block but is unable to reach Asahi on time, allowing Karasuno to take another point. Afterwards, Koganegawa is frustrated over his mistake while Kageyama ponders whether Hinata baiting Koganegawa is a deliberate act or a coincidence. With Karasuno at set point, Tanaka makes a powerful serve that is directly returned after Sakunami fails to receive it properly. Asahi goes in for a direct spike but gets shut down by Aone. However, Asahi remains unwavered. After Nishinoya comes through with the block follow-up, Asahi breaks through a three-man block with a powerful wipe that sends the ball richocheting to the second floor. Karasuno takes the final set, resulting in both teams having 4 wins and 4 losses. Appearances * Keishin Ukai * Asahi Azumane * Yū Nishinoya * Kei Tsukishima * Tarō Onagawa * Jingo Fukiage * Kōshi Sugawara * Tobio Kageyama * Shōyō Hinata * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Chikara Ennoshita * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kanji Koganegawa * Daichi Sawamura * Kenji Futakuchi * Takanobu Aone * Yasushi Kamasaki * Kaname Moniwa * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Yutaka Obara * Hitoka Yachi * Kiyoko Shimizu * Ittetsu Takeda * Mai Nametsu * Takurō Oiwake * Kōsuke Sakunami * Takehito Sasaya Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 26 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Date Tech (Practice Match)